


Pajaritas mal atadas

by Aisxly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine y su necesidad de aprobación, Blangst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, kid!blaine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisxly/pseuds/Aisxly
Summary: Blaine solo quiere hacer feliz a su papá
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Pajaritas mal atadas

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro a Blaine en todas las temporadas, se que no lo exploraron tanto como hubiera querido pero no comparto la idea de que debió quedarse con la misma personalidad que en s2, se muestra más humano e identificable así que si, eso es todo.  
> Ojalá disfruten (≧◡≦)

Blaine estaba parado en su banquito azul, con estampas en todos lados, viéndose al espejo del baño mientras cuidadosamente se acomodaba la pajarita que había tomado del cajón de su papá esa mañana. Lo había visto fascinado tantas veces ponérsela que ya se sabía de memoria los pasos para atarla. O eso creía él. 

—Perfecto. — Le dijo a su reflejo mientras trataba de peinar un poco sus rizos, su papá nunca iba despeinado, siempre bien peinado y él quería ser como su papá.

Trabaja en un lugar súper gigante, tanto que cada que Blayne iba con mamá y Cooper, sus pequeños brazos no lograban medir todo el edificio. Él quería trabajar en un lugar así de grande cuando fuera mayor, pero con muchos colores y tal vez una máquina para hacer helado en lugar de café. Odiaba el café, no entendía su sabor amargo y mamá siempre le decía que después le encontraría el gusto. Coop se burlaba de él diciéndole que solo era para niños grandes mientras sorbía de su taza llena de leche.

Blaine a veces no entendía a su hermano, cada que decía que quería ser como papá se le quedaba viendo con ojos confundidos, diciéndole _¿Cómo papá Squirt? Papá es un asco._ Luego terminaba llorando porque lo amaba y le dolía que su hermano lo odiara.

Dio un último retoque a su cabello con el cepillo y le sonrió a su reflejo de 8 años en el espejo. Tal vez su cabello aún era un caos pero no sabía cómo peinarse y todo debía quedar listo antes que se hiciera tarde, debía ser perfecto. Muchas veces papá solía ignorar a todos por su trabajo y Blaine se ponía constantemente triste por eso. Pero tenía un plan, tratar de llamar su atención. Pensaba en la sonrisa que su papá pondría al ver a su hijo vestido como él, quería que estuviera orgulloso y lo abrazara como cuando era su cumpleaños.

Se dio la vuelta y brinco del banquito para llegar al suelo y se dio cuenta que casi alcanzaba el espejo, quizás 2 metros más y nunca jamás lo tendría que usar. Él ya era mayor pero no tanto como para gustarle el café. Iugh.

Lo que no sabía Blaine era que ignoraba por completo las unidades de medición correctas y no eran 2 metros lo que le faltaba para alcanzar.

Guardando el banco debajo de su cama, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llegó y supo de inmediato que era papá, vio el reloj de perrito en su pared y eran las 6:00 pm, _genial, llega muy temprano_ , pensó Blaine mientras corría para ir escaleras abajo.

— ¡Papi Papi, llegas temprano!— Blaine dijo una vez que estuvo enfrente del gran hombre. Noto su pajarita y se paró más recto con el cuello en alto tratando de hacerse notar.

El hombre miró a su hijo confundido, con ojos cansados y algo fastidiado. Blaine vio que su rostro estaba igual, ninguna sonrisa de por medio y eso lo puso triste, ¿papá no había notado que era él? Sabía que aún no era Hallowen para disfrazarse pero estaba seguro que tenía mucho parecido. Exceptuando por lo alto, pensó que tal vez era eso y trato de ponerse de puntitas.

—Hola Blaine, ¿tu mamá ya preparar la cena?— Dijo su padre mientras se movía directo a su estudio con pasos lentos y cansados.

—No lo sé papi, pero, ¿no notas algo en mi?— Blaine volvió a pararse lo mejor que pudo para que tuviera una buena vista de su ropa con una enorme sonrisa. 

Su papá le dio esa mirada de siempre hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y notaron lo que su hijo llevaba puesto.

—Blaine, ¿qué traes puesto?— Su voz se escuchó enojada a opinión de Blaine, pero tal vez solo estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas de lo orgulloso que estaba.

—Tome una de tus pajaritas papi y trate de vestirme como tú. ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual a ti!— Blaine comenzó a dar brinquitos y a extender su brazos hacia arriba, esperando con ansias que su papá lo cargara y abrazara. Extrañaba sus abrazos, besos y las despedidas antes de dormir con un _te quiero_.

Pero Blaine no recibió esa respuesta, en cambio, un señor Anderson molesto suspiro exasperado.

—Dámela, no tienes permitido agarrar mis cosas y menos para tus tontos juegos Blaine, ni siquiera está bien atada. — La mano se extendió en frente del pequeño chico y él ya sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿había hecho algo mal?

—Pero papi, yo solo quería hacerte feliz. — Susurró mientras lo veía con ojos llorosos.

—Blaine, estoy muy cansado. Dámela o te castigaré. — Dijo esta vez con un tono más severo, Blaine se asustó y se la quitó de inmediato tratando de no arrugarla más. No queria un castigo.

Al tenerla en sus manos, su papá se volteo y cerró la puerta de golpe provocando aún más sollozos en el niño con la camisa desacomodada.

—Hey Blainey. — La voz de su hermano y una suave presión en su cabeza hicieron que se volteara para encontrarlo detrás de él.

—Coop…— Blaine trato de hablar pero sentía que no podía respirar, estaba tan triste y solo quería llorar. Papá se había enojado con él por tratar de hacerlo feliz, solo quería un abrazo porque lo extrañaba tanto.

—Escuche lo que pasó ahí. — Cooper dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para acariciar sus rizos y acomodar su camisa. — ¿Ves como papá es un asco? — Blaine lo miró aún con lágrimas y solo se acerco para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte, su hermano también le devolvió el abrazo.

Blaine no pensó que fuera un asco, tal vez él verdaderamente hizo algo malo aunque no supiera que. Entonces, al paso de los años, daba su mejor esfuerzo para tratar que su papá estuviera orgulloso, siempre en busca de complacerlo. Y, sin darse cuenta, esa misma costumbre no solo se limitó adoptarla con su padre sino con todos a su alrededor. Buscaba la aprobación de cada persona y desesperadamente se aferraba a aquellos que le daban amor.

Él sólo quería agradar y sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba si fallaba en eso porque entonces era su error. Quien tenía el problema era Blaine porque había hecho algo mal para tener ese resultado.

Blaine no estaba bien y, cuando Kurt lo encuentra, es la imagen viva de la perfección ante los ciegos ojos de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! (≧◡≦)


End file.
